Love at First Sight?
by Ariellove12
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been married for two years and have one child. They are a happy couple but tragedy strikes and Bella and her daughter are left behind. Will Bella be able to come back and fall in love again? Canon couples; BxE, RxEm, AxJ. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to just start this story on the laptop, I hope you like it!

Ages:

Bella Black: 20

Jacob Black: 21

Scarlett Black: 1

Edward Cullen: 21

Alice Whitlock: 20

Jasper Whitlock:21

Rosalie Swan: 23

Emmett Swan: 24

Lilly Swan: 2

Dylan Swan: 4

Angela Cheney: 23

Ben Cheney: 24

Naylanie Cheney: 3

Carlisle Cullen: 40

Esme Cullen: 39

Charlie Swan: 41

Renee Swan: 40

I woke up to see a little girl in my face and a chuckling husband.

"Ma!" my little girl, Scarlett screeched.

"Hey baby girl," I smiled.

"Sorry babe, she wouldn't stop screaming," my husband, Jacob said.

"It's alright, it's time for me to wake up anyway."

I hoisted myself out of bed and scooped our one (almost two) year old daughter into my arms.

"Has she had breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, she just needs to be dressed," Jake responded.

"Alright you want to get her dressed while I get a quick shower?" I asked.

"Yeah sure but hurry up, we need to leave in an hour if we want to get her dropped off at daycare and both get to work on time," Jake said.

"OK, put her in the new outfit I got her and I'll do her hair and put jewelry on her."

Jake nodded and took Scarlett and I took a quick shower and dressed in a white shirt with a cute black belt around it and a black skirt. I quickly blow dried my hair, leaving it in curls and went into the kitchen, ate a banana then brushed my teeth. I slipped on some black death traps otherwise known as heels and put on earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace before going to Scarlett's room. Jake was sitting with her, putting on her shoes.

"Sorry, I'm ready can you get a bag together real quick while I finish with her?" I asked.

"Of course, what time is it?" Jake asked.

"Seven forty, we need to leave in twenty minutes," I responded.

"Alright well I'm still not ready," Jake said, gesturing to his pajamas.

"Yeah sorry, I'm losing it, you go get ready, I'll get the bag together, she's almost ready."

Jake nodded and left the room. I put a bow in Scarlett's hair that had cupcakes on it. After putting on a matching cupcake bracelet, necklace, and a pair of earrings she was ready. I picked Scarlett up and walked into the kitchen and put goldfish, juice, and a bib in the bag. Then I went back into her room and put pull-ups, spare clothes, lotion, and baby powder into the bag. I loaded it into the car and went back inside to wait for Jake.

"Jake! It's time to go!" I called.

"I need ten minutes, Bells," Jake called back.

"No! We need to go right now!" I exclaimed.

I huffed out in frustration at Jake, he wouldn't buy us another car since he said that sharing was more, 'efficient,' it made no sense but Jake was never ready on time no matter what and it aggravated me. I set Scarlett down and went up the stairs and pounded on the bathroom door.

"Now Jake!" I demanded.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Jake muttered, opening the door.

"We really need another car," I said.

"No we don't, we're not even going to be that late," Jake argued.

"Whatever, come on," I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs.

I picked Scarlett back up and went to the car, strapping her into her car seat. Jake got into the drivers seat and I got into the passengers. We drove off to the daycare and when we arrived I saw Rose and quickly grabbed Scarlett and the bag.

"Rose!" I called.

"Bella!" Rose called back, smiling.

I went over to her and saw her signing in her one year old daughter, Lilly, and her four year old son, Dylan.

"Well she looks adorable," I gushed, looking at Lilly.

The little girl had a whole Hello Kitty outfit going on. She had on a Hello Kitty shirt, Hello Kitty pants, and her necklace, bracelet, earrings, socks, and shoes were Hello Kitty. She was also carrying a little Hello Kitty purse and the diaper bag was Hello Kitty.

"Thanks, she is really liking Hello Kitty right now, obviously," Rose laughed, "Scarlett also looks really cute in her little cupcake outfit," Rose smiled.

"Thank you, I thought it was pretty cute too," I replied.

"You look nice as well," Rose said, kissing her kids on the forehead and handing them off to Angela then moving over so I could sign Scarlett in.

I heard Lilly crying as another lady took her and Angela waited for me to sign Scarlett in.

"Thanks, you do too!"

It was true, Rose looked great. She had on a denim outfit, her dress, shoes, and headband were denim, it looked great on her.

"Well better head off to work, hey it's Friday, we need to have a girls night," Rose suggested.

"Sounds great, call me," I smiled.

"Alright, bye Bella," Rose waved and walked out.

"Hey Angela," I smiled.

"Hello Bella, you look nice today," Angela smiled.

"You too, very cute," I grinned.

Angela was wearing a pair of jeans and a cute blue shirt with a brown belt around it. Her daughter, Naylanie was sporting an adorable Dora outfit. Then had a Dora shirt, shirt, flip flops, and was holding a Boots stuffed animal. Then her bracelet had a pink heart while her earrings and necklace were pink flowers.

"Little Scarlett looks adorable too," Angela said.

"Naylanie does too, very cute," I smiled at the little girl and she waved shyly, "well I'd better go, Jake's waiting, see you at five thirty," I said to Angela.

"Alright have fun!"

"Oh I'm sure I will. Bye Scarlett, I love you baby girl."

"Ma!" Scarlett giggled.

I laughed and handed her to Angela, waving and heading out to the car. I heard Scarlett sobbing but tried to ignore it, she always cried when we first dropped her off but always got over it. I climbed into the car and shut the door, buckling in.

"How was she today?" Jake asked.

"Same as always," I sighed.

Jake nodded and started off to my office, I worked as an accountant. We pulled up and I got my stuff together.

"Alright bye, Jake," I said.

"Bye babe, love you," Jake replied, leaning over and kissing me.

I smiled and pulled away after a second, getting out and waving.

"Love you," I said before heading off for another day at work.

***

I looked at my watch for the tenth time in three minutes. It was officially six o'clock. Jake was supposed to have come and gotten me forty-five minutes ago. I had called him twice and he wouldn't answer. Another ten minutes passed before Angela called.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, just wondering when you were coming to get Scarlett," Angela said.

"I'm so sorry, Jake was supposed to come get me at five fifteen so we would be on time but he still hasn't shown up," I apologized.

"Oh, well if you want we have extra car seats here at the daycare I can bring Scarlett and come get you then drop you off at home," Angela offered.

"That would be great Angela, thanks," I said,

"No problem I'll leave now, see you in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and dialed Jake's number once again, it went straight to voice mail as it had done every other time. Sighing, I put my phone in my purse and waited for Angela to show up and after a few minutes of waiting, she was here. I went over to the car and got in.

"I'm so sorry Angela, I don't have a clue where Jake is," I said.

"It's fine, no problem at all, I just wonder if Jake is alright," Angela replied.

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he just had work overtime and hasn't been able to call," I shrugged.

"Anythings possible."

"Ma!" Scarlett smiled.

"Hey honey, were you good today?" I asked.

"Ya!"

"Good job, sweetie, I'm proud of you."

A few minutes later we pulled up to the house, the car wasn't there.

"Bye Angela, thanks so much," I said, getting out and picking Scarlett up and grabbing the bag.

"No problem, call me when Jake gets home," Angela said,

"Will do, bye!"

I shut the door and walked up to the front door, opening it and heading inside. I set Scarlett down and tried Jake again, and once again it went to voice mail. I snapped the phone shut, frustrated, and put it on the counter. I heard a knock on the door and picked Scarlett back up before answering it. There was a cop standing there, looking serious.

"Hello officer," I said, holding Scarlett closer.

"Mrs. Black?" the cop asked.

"That's me," I responded.

"Alright then I am very sorry to have to inform you that your husband has been in a terrible accident, he didn't make it."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun... haha. Well that is the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it, please leave me a review! I'm going to start my other new story now and between my three stories I'll try to put a chapter up for each every two weeks, I hope I'm able to go with that, I'll try. Remember to... review!


	2. Breakeven

**A/N: Eight reviews for the first chapter which makes me happy. I am so sorry for taking so long on this I was going through a point where I just didn't feel like writing, I had all these ideas and couldn't bring myself to sit and write. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this! My chapters are going to be after songs now and this one is Breakeven by The Script, it's an amazing song and it fits the chapter pretty well, hope you like it!**

Previously:

"Mrs. Black?" the cop asked.

"That's me," I responded.

"Alright then I am very sorry to have to inform you that your husband has been in a terrible accident, he didn't make it."

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Would you like me to take you to the hospital?" the cop asked.

"Yes please," I was able to say before tears starting pouring down my cheeks.

"Alright come with me then."

"I just n-need to get a c-car seat," I sobbed.

"Of course, would you like me to take her?" the cop asked, nodding to Scarlett.

"Y-yes please, I'll b-be right t-there."

"Of course, ma'am."

With that the cop headed toward the car with Scarlett while I fetched a spare car seat from the garage. Once I grabbed the car seat and installed it into the back of the cop car I sat in the back next to my baby girl while the cop drove us to the hospital. Once we had arrived I unbuckled myself and a sleeping Scarlett before getting out the the cruiser.

"Alright I'll escort you to your husbands room so you may say goodbye then do you have a friend or someone that can come get you?" the cop asked.

"Yes, I can call a friend, thank you," I said, trying to pull myself together.

As we walked into the hospital and to Jake's room I felt as if I was in a trans. I had cried already and now I just felt like I was in shock, like my whole body was numb and I felt no emotion. I felt oddly at peace and calm, I knew Jake was in a better place and he would be pain free. As I walked into the room with just Scarlett, as the cop didn't want to intrude, I saw Jake for the first time since this morning. Upon seeing him I realized that this corpse was not my sweet, happy Jake. He looked off, like something had changed about him, there was no light in him anymore, he was dark and empty. I turned my head as tears pricked into my eyes, that man laying there was definitely not Jake, he was a shell of what used to be. I quickly stole another glance at the body and gave it a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the room, not able to take it anymore.

I was glad Scarlett had fallen asleep on the ride because she didn't need to see her father like that. I knew she wouldn't remember him because of her young age but for now I wanted her to think of him as he was, happy and smiling down on her. I took a deep breath and thanked the cop before walking out to the lobby, sitting in one of the chairs and beginning to cry.

"Excuse me Isabella Black?" a doctor asked me, I jut nodded, "Sorry to intrude but I'm Dr. Cullen, I've been sent to ask what you would like for us to do with your husbands body," the doctor said, sympathetically.

I looked up at him, first noticing his bright green eyes and his unusual bronze colored hair, he was gorgeous. I opened my mouth the respond to him but could not form any words, it all just sounds like crackled sobs.

"Are you alright Isabella?" Dr. Cullen asked, earning a, 'are you crazy?' look from me. "Well yes obviously you're not OK, sorry I'm being stupid, I'm very sorry for the loss of your husband.

"Thank you for your condolences," I replied, wiping my tears, wishing for the numb feeling to wash back over me so I wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" the doctor asked.

"Well Dr. Cullen, unless you can bring dead people back to life I'm afraid nothing can be done," I said.

"Call me Edward, and I'm sorry, Isabella, I wish I could," Edward said, sadly.

"Please, call me Bella. Actually as I don't take you for a creep man there is one thing you could do for me, if it's not too much," I responded.

"What?"

"It would be wonderful if you could watch my daughter while I made some phone calls to let people know what's going on and to get someone to come get me."

"Of course, I love kids, what's her name?" Edward questioned.

"Scarlett, and thank you so much," I responded, handing Scarlett over, trying to not wake her, "I doubt she'll wake up but if she does then just tell her I'll be back soon."

Edward nodded and I went outside, pulling my cell phone out, first calling my best friend and sister-in-law, Rose to see if she could come get me.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

"R-Rose?" I asked, taking a deep breath to keep hold myself together.

"Yeah? Bella what's wrong?" Rose asked, sounding worried.

"Jake... he's gone," I sobbed.

"What do you mean Bella?! Did he leave you? Oh when I get my hands on him..."

"Rose. No." I cut her off, "He d-died Rose, in a car accident."

"Oh my gosh, how?" she questioned.

"I don't know yet. I'll find out soon I hope, I was just wondering if you could come get me and bring me home, a cop brought us here but I need you to come get me."

"Of course, Bella. Emmett took Dylan to the park but I have Lilly so just let me get her ready and I'll be there."

"Thanks Rose, I'll see you in a bit, I need to make a couple more calls then get back, I have a doctor watching Scarlett," I said.

"Alright Bells, see you soon, bye," she hung up and I followed the suite.

Next I dialed in my parents number, waiting for them to answer. Unfortunately it went to voice mail so I left a message telling them what was going on before calling Angela.

"Hello?" Angela said.

"Hey Ang, It's Bella, I have terrible news," I said, biting my lip so hard I was afraid it would bleed.

"What is it Bells? It Jake alright?" Angela asked.

"No, Angela he died, in a car crash," I said, biting my lip even harder to cry to prevent the tears.

"No way, Bella that's horrible I am so sorry!"

"Yeah, I just can't believe he's gone, it doesn't seem real. I wish it wasn't."

"I know, I wish it wasn't real too but look I'll stop by tonight if that's alright, Naylanie just fell down and is screaming, gotta go."

"Alright Ang, see you later," with that I hung up and headed back inside, deciding I didn't half to call my big brother Emmett just yet, Rose would let him know.

I immediately spotted Edward sitting with Scarlett, playing peek-a-boo with my giggling little girl. I walked over and faked a smile for Scarlett, not wanting her to ask about her dad.

"Thank you Edward I'm sorry I thought she would stay asleep," I apologized.

"No problem, she's cute," Edward smiled.

"Yeah it's not always a good thing though, she uses it to her benefit," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah I'll bet," Edward replied, grinning and handing Scarlett back over.

"Well thank you for watching her and I would like my husband to have a proper burial so I'll try to throw a funeral together, his insurance should cover it."

"Alright then, would you like me to keep you company while you wait for your ride? I have nothing to do right now."

"I would like that."

Edward grinned and led the way outside. We stood in the front of the hospital, waiting for Rose to arrive. I set Scarlett down so she could walk around but obviously kept an eye on her.

"So Bella, what do you do for a living?" Edward asked me.

"I'm an accountant now but I'm in college working on my degree in child psychology, I've just started my senior year, though, just one more year and I'll be done at last," I responded.

"Not to be rude of course but may I ask how old you are?"

"Twenty, but I'll be twenty one in a month from today, September thirteenth. May I ask the same?"

"Of course, I'm twenty one."

"Then how have you made it all the way through medical school?"

"Oh well for one since my birthday is in the summer I was able to start school right when I turned five so I was always the youngest. Then I've always been smart and I took all college level classes during all four years of high school so when I got out I went directly to medical school and graduated last year. I have connections here at the hospital since my dad works here, so I'm just lucky."

"Whoa... genius much?"

Edward just laughed and I saw Rose pull up with an unfamiliar face in the passenger seat.

"Oh Bella!" Rose exclaimed, cutting the engine and hopping out of the car, throwing her arms around me.

"Rose, thank you for coming," I said, sobbing.

I then felt weird, before she had come I still felt the hurt but while talking with Edward the pain subsided a bit. Then as soon as Rose pulled up I felt broken into pieces once again. After Rose had let go of me I looked around, violently, not seeing my daughter.

"Scarlett! I yelled once I spotted her, talking to an older woman.

I sprinted over to her, scooping her up.

"Ma!" Scarlett squealed.

"Goodness baby girl, you scared me, don't run off like that ever again," I scolded, letting out a breath of relief.

"Birdie!" Scarlett said, squirming around and pointing to a bird in the sky.

"Yes honey, very good. I'm so sorry ma'am, she is just so outgoing and I wasn't watching her close enough and I'm not on top of it, my husband just died and I'm so just sorry," I said, deciding to stop rambling considering I didn't even know this woman.

"It's quite alright, dear, she's precious, and I'm sorry for the loss of your husband," the woman replied.

"Thank you and sorry again," I told her, walking back over to Rose.

I saw her unknown passenger get out of the car.

"Hey Edward! I didn't know you were working today!" the pixie-like girl said.

"Yeah I picked up an extra shift, home is boring," Edward replied.

"You could always come hang with me."

"As tempting as that sounds I don't really feel like going shopping with you."

"Fine then, Jazzy goes with me sometimes though."

"Rose who is that?" I whispered into her ear.

"Oh sorry, I should introduce you two. Alice, this is Bella, Bella this is Alice. She just started working at the office with me and she's really cool, I was going to call you and see if you wanted to come meet her but then you called me so I just figured I'd bring her with me," Rose responded.

"Oh well hi Alice, I'm Bella," I introduced myself.

"Hi Bella, my name's Alice," Alice replied, smiling.

"How do you and Edward know each other?" I asked.

"Oh, he's my twin brother," Alice said.

"Oh really? Small world."

Alice nodded, "Well Edward don't you need to get back to work?"

"Not really, It's kinda dead right now," Edward shrugged.

"Well we should get Bella home, she's had a terrible day," Rose said.

"That's understandable."

"Well I need to find the cop I rode with to get Scarlett's car seat, I'll be right there," I said, handing Scarlett to Rose while I went back in to find the cop.

Luckily for me the cop found me and had the car seat with him. I took it and thanked him, accepting his condolences. I then went back to the car and exchanged phone numbers with Edward because he seemed like a good guy to talk to and I could use that. Rose was great but she wasn't very good for advice. After that I got into the car, strapping Scarlett into her car seat.

"So you and Edward eh?" Rose said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No it's definitely not like that, come on Rose, really? You know me better than that for heaven sake my husband just died, and just, no," I said, not believing that she's even mentioned me with another guy like two hours after my husband had died.

"Oh gosh Bella I need to think before I speak, that was so insensitive of me, please forgive me," Rose pleaded.

"Of course Rose, I am just on short fuse right now, I hope Scarlett doesn't decide to act up today."

"If you'd like she could stay over at my house and her and Lilly could have a little sleepover."

"That would be awesome, Rose, and sometime if you could take me to the car dealership Jake's insurance gives me some money for Scarlett and I to live on but just the two of us can live on my paycheck, and my college is already paid for so I'm going to buy a car with the money from Jake's insurance."

"That makes sense, if you want I can pick you up tomorrow and then take you to the dealership," Rose offered.

"That sounds great, thanks Rose."

Just then we pulled up to the house and I grabbed Scarlett's bag and said,

"I'm going to go pack stuff for her, be right back."

I went in and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, ribbons, a pair of pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, and a blanket then went back to the car.

"OK Scarlett, honey. You're going with Auntie Rose and Mommy will see you tomorrow, I love you," I said to Scarlett, kissing her on the cheek, "And thank you, Rose, I'll see you tomorrow too, I hope this alone time tonight will help me."

"You're welcome Bella, I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night, and nice to meet you, Alice, I wish we could've really talked."

"Yeah same, we can get together another time and get to know each other," Alice smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye bye Ma!" Scarlett said, giggling and waving.

I waved and forced a smile then went inside. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind me the dam broke and the tears streamed down my cheeks. I'd managed to keep my calm most of that time and now the walls crumbled. I got into bed and sobbed until I was fast asleep.

**A/N: I would like to start off saying how completely sorry I am for taking so long! I mean if I waited one more day it would've been two months! I just lacked inspiration though I don't know why. My new goal for all my stories is to post on each of then once a month. I hope I can update more frequently than that but if worst comes to worst they will be updated once a month. I am also looking for a beta for my stories so if anyone is interested please let me know! Thank you all for reading I love you all and PLEASE leave me a review!!**


	3. Slipped Away

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long on this I was going through a point where I just didn't feel like writing, I had all these ideas and couldn't bring myself to sit and write. This chapter is named after the song Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, really good song, but it's sad. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this!**

Previously:

_I waved and forced a smile then went inside. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind me the dam broke and the tears streamed down my cheeks. I'd managed to keep my calm most of that time and now the walls crumbled. I got into bed and sobbed until I was fast asleep. _

* * *

I woke up when I heard knocking on the door so I yawned and got up glancing at the clock to see it was eight thirty PM. I opened up the door and saw Angela standing there.

"Hey Bella did I wake you up? I'm sorry I called but you didn't answer," Angela said.

"Oh you're fine, thanks for coming over," I responded, yawning.

"No problem. Where's Scarlett?" she asked.

"At Rose's, I needed some time to myself to deal with everything that happened today."

"That makes sense and I didn't mean to bug you but I just brought over some food. Figured you wouldn't feel like cooking."

"You're so right about that, thanks so much."

"You're welcome. Well I'd better go, it's Naylanie's bedtime and she'll want me to tuck her in," Angela told me.

"Yeah see you later I don't know if I'll feel up to going to work Monday but I'll probably still bring Scarlett so she still has some normality and a schedule," I replied.

"OK see you then," Angela said, giving me a quick hug then leaving.

I waved and sat back on the couch, feeling lonely and sorry for myself. I pulled out my phone and decided to call Edward, he's been so kind to me so I figured maybe he'd talk to me and keep me company. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" his voice rang.

"Hey Edward umm it's Bella," I said, feeling incredibly awkward now.

"Oh hello Bella, what can I do for you?" Edward asked.

"Umm nothing really, I was just lonely, Scarlett is with her aunt and I just felt like talking to someone," I replied, feeling so pathetic.

"Oh well would you like me to come over?" Edward questioned.

"That would be nice," I responded, giving him some simple directions then hanging up..

I couldn't believe I'd just done that here I was calling some man I'd met not even a day ago and inviting him over right after my husbands death. Yet, something about Edward calmed me, made the hurt subside.

When I heard the doorbell rang I went and opened the door, greeting Edward and inviting him in. He gave me a quick hug and walked inside.

"Sorry for bothering you, I didn't mean for it to go like this, I just feel so lonely and helpless," I said.

"I understand, I know this can't be easy for you or your family. You didn't bother me, I was just watching to news, nothing really important," Edward replied, smiling.

"You can watch it here if you'd like," I responded, feeling awkward.

"I'm OK, nothing good going on. Nice house you have by the way, very homey," Edward complemented.

"Umm thanks, yeah sorry for the stuff everywhere Scarlett made a real mess and I haven't gotten around to cleaning up yet."

"I get that, but I like the mess, makes it look nice and lived in. My apartment is so clean and proper, doesn't have the same feel as this place."

"Yeah well I really should clean up, but right now I just can't bring myself to really worry about the house."

"Can't say I blame you, I'm really sorry about your husband."

"It's OK," I lied, it would never be OK again.

"How are you going to explain this to Scarlett when she starts asking for her dad?" Edward asked.

"I actually have absolutely no clue, I'm hoping she never will. Yet, I know she will eventually say something. I guess I'll just tell her that Jake is gone for a long time. I just feel bad for her. When all the other children are talking about their dad's and she won't have one, and she is so young that she won't even remember Jake. I know this sounds wrong but I am actually very angry with Jake for getting in that wreck. For leaving us here, abandoning us. I know it's not his fault but still."

"That makes sense, a lot of families feel that way, they are so upset about the loss that they can't help but feel angry at the family member for dying, even if there was nothing anyone could have done to stop it people still feel betrayed that the person would just be gone.

"Yeah, that's about exactly how I feel right now. I just don't understand how this morning Jake was perfectly healthy and happy. He was so alive, being himself and getting on my nerves even, then hours later he's just... gone."

At the moment my emotions got the best of me and the uncontrollable sobbing started up again. Edward looked surprised and just rubbed my back, obviously not knowing what to say. It took about thirty minutes of him whispering reassuring words and letting me cry into his shirt before I calmed down.

"You OK?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine, sorry I lost it on you like that," I responded, wiping my eyes and sitting up.

"No problem, I understand completely."

"Thank you, Edward, for coming and being with me."

"You're welcome, I'm glad a could help. Yet, it's getting kind of late, I should probably head home. Maybe we could meet up again sometime?" Edward asked.

"I'd like that, and I think Scarlett would too, she seemed to like you a lot," I replied.

"Great, then maybe tomorrow I could treat you and Scarlett to ice cream?"

"Sure, sounds good, let's say.. six o'clock?"

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow, Bella. Good night."

"Good night Edward."

With that he gave me a quick hug and left. I felt relieved that I had gotten to be open and talk about everything, it seemed to lift a weight off of my shoulders. I already knew I would really like Edward, and I could tell I would be able to be good friends with him, and I found myself excited for tomorrow. With that, I went to bed, but I didn't fall asleep right away, my mind wandered, thinking about Jake, and Edward, comparing the two. Yet once that was over all i could think about was Jake, and how much i missed him, it seemed like he had been gone forever, but in reality it hadn't even been twenty four hours since I had seen him. A lot of thoughtsran through my mind until I finally fell into a restless slumber.

**A/N: I would like to start off saying how completely sorry I am for taking so long! I just lacked inspiration though I don't know why. My new goal for all my stories is to post on each of then once a month. I start school August 16, and I hope to update at least one more time before then, because once school starts up I don't know how much time I'll have to write. Yet, I promise that I will never ditch a story, I will finish it. As long as people are reading and reviewing you can count on an end. Thank you all for reading I love you all and PLEASE leave me a review!**


	4. God Bless the Broken Road

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long school is keeping me busy! This chapter is God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Enjoy!**

Previously:

_With that he gave me a quick hug and left. I felt relieved that I had gotten to be open and talk about everything, it seemed to lift a weight off of my shoulders. I already knew I would really like Edward, and I could tell I would be able to be good friends with him, and I found myself excited for tomorrow. With that, I went to bed, but I didn't fall asleep right away, my mind wandered, thinking about Jake, and Edward, comparing the two. That went on for a while until I finally fell into a restless slumber._

Morning, the worst time of day, I woke up and felt around the bed, not understanding why I felt so cold.

"Jake?" I mumbled, sitting up.

I looked around, confused. Where was Jake? Then it hit me, fast. Jake wasn't here anymore, he was gone. Forever. That fact alone made me want to break down in sobs once again. This time I did manage to hold it together, though. I took a deep breath and stood up, realizing this is how it would be from now on, no more waking up to Jake for me. I went into the bathroom, doing my morning routine, then headed to the kitchen. I walked around, cleaning up our mess from two nights ago, the last dinner I'd ever have with Jake. We'd been tired and left the mess, just going to bed. After that was done I cleaned the rest of the house, vacuuming, dusting, even cleaning windows, just to keep myself busy. Once the house was spotless I called Rose, asking if she could come get me to head the the car dealership. She agreed and then hung up.

Once they were in my driveway I headed outside, getting into Rose's car.

"Hey Bella, how are you today?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," I replied, honestly.

"Not to be mean but you look like complete hell. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Kind of, I was pretty restless."

"Ma!" Scarlett cut in, clapping her hands.

"Hey sweet girl, did you have fun?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Ya!" she squealed.

I reached back and squeezed her foot then sat back up front.

"She was so good, the only time she asked about you was at bedtime. I had a hard time getting her to sleep but once she was asleep she was out," Rose informed me.

"I'm glad she didn't give you much trouble," I said.

The rest of the ride was filled with idle chit chat until we drove up to the Mitsubishi car dealership.

"You know what car you want Bells?" Rose asked, waking up a sleepy Lilly.

"I was thinking the Galant SE in silver. It's supposed to be a good family car and it has navigation built in which God knows I need. Jake used to do all that navigating crap," I replied, getting Scarlett out of her car seat.

Rose laughed and nodded, walking toward the building.

"How much is the insurance company giving you for this car?" Rose asked.

"They said they would give up to $25,000 and this car is $23,999," I replied.

"Oh well then that's about perfect."

I nodded and we walked in to begin the fun that was buying a car.

"Thanks so much for watching Scarlett last night and for bringing me today, you're a great friend," I said to Rose, hugging her.

"No problem, we had fun. If you ever need me to watch her again just ask," Rose told me, returning the hug.

"Thanks. Hey did I tell you Edward came over last night and wants to take Scarlett and I to ice cream tonight?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! No! You definitely didn't tell me that! He came over?"

"Yeah I called him just to talk, I was lonely, and he asked if I would like him to come over."

"You guys aren't doing anything are you? Don't let the poor guy be a rebound, Jake just died yesterday Bella, you need more time, a lot more time."

"Oh goodness no, nothing happened. I know I need a lot more time and that I'm nowhere near ready for a relationship. Yet, I don't know what it is about Edward but he makes me feel better. Obviously I'm still broken up but for some reason he just takes away some of the hurt."

"Well that's all good, be friends with the guy but for your own sake and Scarlett's don't let the guy be any more than a friend. You and your child doesn't need another guy thrown into your life so fast."

"Yeah I know that. I don't plan on being anything more than a friend to him. I need to wait a while to heal and adjust to being a single mom before I even think about letting a guy into my life."

"Good, I'm glad you realize that, because it you would just end up hurting yourself, Scarlett and Edward."

"Yeah I know. Well anyway, I need to get this little girl home for a nap so we can eat dinner before Edward comes to pick us up."

Rose nodded and we switched Scarlett's car seat to my car and headed separate ways. Once I got home I put Scarlett in her crib, turning on the baby monitor and leaving the room. Edward was to be here at six and it was four so I decided to relax for a while, turning on the TV and just taking some time to think. I thought about how I was going to provide for Scarlett through the next sixteen or so years. I was getting money from Jake's life insurance and his job and with my pay check we would be able to pay bills and get food but I knew I wouldn't be able to spoil Scarlett as much as I had been. I sat thinking about my daughter, wondering what I would be up to right now it Jake was still alive, and how tonight would go. After a while of contemplation of these things it was five o'clock and I decided to start getting dinner together. I wasn't hungry myself but I knew Scarlett would be so I just kept it simple, just making some spaghetti and meatballs. As soon as I was done cooking I heard Scarlett whimper from the monitor.

"Perfect timing," I mumbled to myself, heading to her room.

I entered the room and Scarlett looked over, smiling at me. I smiled back, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"You are just too cute little girl. You hungry?" I asked.

"Ya!" she replied, clapping her hands.

"Want spaghetti?" 

She nodded excitedly and I grinned, setting her in the high chair. I then cut spaghetti up and put the plate on her high chair and sat down myself. I watched her, making sure she didn't shovel the food into her mouth or choke while noticing how quiet it was at the table now. When Jake was here it had been fun, Scarlett would do something silly and we could laugh together and it was nice to have someone there to be able to hold a conversation with. It's funny how one single person can make all the difference and how much life could change when they're gone. It was even sadder to think that I would need to start planning a funeral very soon. I shook that thought out of my head, I would start doing that tomorrow.

Once Scarlett was done eating I cleaned her up and we sat in the living room, waiting for Edward to arrive. Scarlett sat, playing with her toys quietly. A couple minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up and unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hello Bella," Edward greeted.

"Hey, come on in," I replied.

"Hi Scarlett," Edward smiled, going over to my little girl.

"Hi!" she squealed.

"I'll just go grab her shoes, if you don't mind watching her for a second," I said.

"Yeah, no problem," Edward responded.

I nodded and went into Scarlett's room, grabbing a pair of sandals and walking back out. I put them on her and slipped flip flops on myself.

"OK I think we're ready," I told Edward.

"Alright, should we put a car seat in my car?" he asked.

"Well we could or we could just take my car so we don't have to bother moving the seat," I replied.

"You have a car?"

"Umm yeah, my sister-in-law took me to get one today."

"Oh, alright then, shall we go?"

"Sure, just let me grab a couple of things."

I picked Scarlett up, grabbed my purse, Scarlett's bag, and keys, then headed outside, locking the door once we were all out. I got Scarlett in her seat and then got into the drivers seat, buckling up.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could just go to Maggie Moos, you've eaten dinner right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I half lied, I hadn't eaten, but Scarlett had.

The car ride to the ice cream shop was filled with Edward and I getting to know each other better. We talked about our families, work, interests, hobbies, Scarlett, all that kind of stuff. I found that talking to Edward was easy, there were no awkward silences or pauses and the conversation flowed easily. Once we got to the shop I parked and got my daughter then headed inside. We ordered and then sat down, waiting for them to complete our order.

"So how long were you and Jake married?" Edward asked.

"Just two years. We got married right out of high school, I was eighteen and he had just turned nineteen. Then I got pregnant with Scarlett right away," I replied.

"How old is she?"

"Well she was born February 22 so almost nineteen months. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one. How about you?"

"Twenty, but I'll be twenty-one in a week, September nineteenth."

"Oh well cool, happy early birthday."

I thanked him as an employee brought us our ice cream. We kept up random conversation while I fed Scarlett a little of the dessert and ate a little myself. I found myself having a genuinely nice time chatting with Edward, and I was a bit sad that it would end soon. Edward never made it awkward or uncomfortable and I felt myself warming up to him fast, which was rare. I tended to be a lot more shy and reserved than I was acting with him. I wanted to spend more time with him, and get to know him better. I was so glad to have found a friend in him so quickly, and I was thankful for it. He seemed to understand what I was going through and had good advice. I wondered if he had gone through a loss, but I wasn't about to ask him.

"Well you ready to go?" he asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

I nodded and cleaned Scarlett off then grabbed her bag and we headed back out to the car.

"Well was that yummy Scarlett?" I asked, putting her in her seat.

"Ya!" Scarlett squealed.

"Good baby," I replied, kissing her cheek and getting into the drivers seat, "Thanks for paying for us, Edward."

"No problem Bella, we'll have to do it again sometime," he offered.

"Sure, sounds good," I said, starting the car.

I drove back to my house and took the key out.

"Well do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I cant," Edward frowned. "I promised I would go over and hang out with my sister for a bit and I'm on call tomorrow."

"Oh, well alright. Have fun, call me sometime I guess."

"Will do, bye Bella."

Edward gave me a light hug and then got into his car, waving as he pulled out of my driveway. I waved back then went to get Scarlett out of her car seat.

"Did you have fun honey?" I asked her, walking up to the front door and unlocking it.

"Ya!" Scarlett smiled.

"Good baby girl. Are you ready to take a bath and go night night?"

"No!"

I shook my head and smiled, going in the house and getting her ready for a bath anyway. After she was clean I put her in her pajamas and into her crib.

"Sleep good baby, see you in the morning," I said, kissing her on the forehead and began to walk away.

"No! No!" Scarlett whined, grabbing my arm.

"What honey?" I questioned.

"Daddy?" she asked.

I froze, slowly turning, back to face her. I was hoping she wouldn't ever ask about Jake. Yet, I should have known better. Of course she would wonder about him, she might be little but she wasn't stupid. My little girl was used to her Daddy being here to tuck her in.

"Daddy?" she asked again.

"Honey... Daddy is away for a while. He's not coming back anytime soon," I explained, carefully.

Scarlett pouted, but seemed to except my explanation and closed her eyes. I inched out of the room, going my own. I took a sigh of relief, that went easier than I ever imagined it would. I jumped in the shower, washing my hair and body then got out and blow dried my hair. After this I brushed my teeth and got into bed. I couldn't find sleep though. My thoughts about the day, Edward, and Jake were keeping me from my slumber. I did eventually find sleep though, very deep sleep. Yet, I was woken early in the morning.

"AH!" I heard, a squeal, followed by a loud crash.

"Scarlett!" I yelled running in her room to see my little girl on the floor, bleeding.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Yeah, so sorry again for taking forever, I hope this was worth it! ): I have musical theater things and school work and it's hard to keep up with stories too. Yet, I do promise all my stories will be complete eventually! It'll take a while but be patient with me, cause it'll happen! For now I'm on Christmas break so I am going to try to make sure all my stories get at least one update during this time considering I am just sitting around my grandmother's house. Thanks for reading and pretty please leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to post but I did promise all my stories will be completed eventually. I just needed a break from writing but now I think I'm ready to get back into it. I hope some of you have stuck with me! This title's chapter is**

Previously:

_"AH!" I heard, a squeal, followed by a loud crash._

_ "Scarlett!" I yelled running in her room to see my little girl on the floor, bleeding._

"Momma!" Scarlett cried.

I took in the scene in the room, the crib had fallen over and was on top of my little girl, crushing her. I ran over, lifting the crib up and scooping Scarlett into my arms.

"What happened baby girl?" I asked.

"I fall down," Scarlett sobbed.

"OK baby, I'll take you to the hospital, just stay right here and don't move while I get my clothes and shoes on," I frowned.

I ran into my room and threw on an outfit and flip flops and returned to my little girl's room, carefully picking her up. I grabbed shoes, my keys, and her bag before darting out the door.

"Where does it hurt honey?" I asked, setting her gently in her car seat.

"Leg," Scarlett cried.

I nodded and buckled her up then got into the driver's seat. I drove to the hospital while Scarlett sobbed in the back seat. It broke my heart to hear her sobs never subsiding. I finally pulled into the emergency section of the hospital and grabbed Scarlett and all my other stuff, walking quickly to the doors. I told the person at the front desk what happened and they sent a doctor quickly.

**EPOV**

"Dr. Cullen, there's someone in the emergency section that needs you immediately. Scarlett Black is the patients name, daughter of Isabella Black. Her mother will explain what happened," a nurse informed me.

I gasped and nodded, Bella. I rushed into the emergency section of the hospital and saw Bella there trying to console a sobbing Scarlett.

"Black," I called.

Bella picked Scarlett up and turned to me, looking relieved.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, coming over with her crying daughter.

"What happened Bella?" I asked, taking them into a room.

"I'm not exactly sure. I put Scarlett to bed then got in the shower and when I got out and was sitting on the couch I heard her scream bloody murder. I walked into her room and the crib was on top of her and her arm was bleeding, but she says her leg is what hurts," Bella explained, tears in her eyes.

"OK well I'm going to check her, can you set her on the table?" I asked.

Bella nodded and set Scarlett on the table.

"Which leg hurts Scarlett?" I asked the little girl.

Scarlett pointed to the right one, still crying. I pressed on different spots on her leg lightly, noticing the spot that made her wince worst.

"I don't think it's broken but just badly bruised,"I told Bella, "But, I would like to do an x-ray to be sure."

"OK, I hope it's not broken," she fretted.

"I doubt it, but either way she'll need to stay off of it for a while."

"She won't like that, she likes to walk."

"If it's just bruised it'll only be for a couple weeks. You'll just need to hold her or keep her in a stroller or something. I'll put a cast on either way because of her age, she won't understand that when she wakes up she cant stand up in the crib. Also, you should probably get the crib checked out."

"Yeah I'll look at it and see if I can figure out what happened. I don't know what I'll be able to do though, I'm not very mechanically inclined."

"Well if you'd like she's my last patient tonight and I'm leaving after this so I could come try to fix it," I offered, picking Scarlett up off the table.

"Really? That would be great. Last thing I want is for this to ever happen again," Bella replied.

"Yeah no problem. Let's just get her x-ray and the cast."

Bella nodded and I led her to a room and put Scarlett on a table, telling her to stay still. We stepped out and when the x-ray was over Bella went back in and the little girl up, kissing her on the cheek. Bella sat with Scarlett in a little room as I developed the pictures and looked them over.

"Alright from what I see there are no breaks in the bone, just bad bruising. I'm gonna put a cast on her and it'll be probably be a week or two in it and then she'll be fine," I informed her.

"Alright sounds good," Bella said, following him into another room.

"What color do you want Scarlett?" I asked.

"Pink!" Scarlett exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded then put the pink cast on her leg.

"Do you feel better Scarlett?" I asked

"Yes!" the little girl replied, trying to jump up.

"No no no, you cant walk right now," I told the little girl, watching Bella pick her up.

"Do you want to just follow me to my house to look at the crib?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah that works, let me go clock out and I'll be out to meet you," I told her.

Bella nodded and walked out with her daughter.

**BPOV**

I walked out of the room, holding my daughter close. I was just so glad that she wasn't hurt any worse, that nothing was broken. I walked out to the waiting room and sat until Edward joined me.

"I love you my sweet baby girl," I told Scarlett, kissing her on the head.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked a he walked up.

"Yep, thanks so much again for coming over to look at the crib," I said.

"It's no problem at all Bella."

I smiled and we walked up to my car.

"My car is over there, you can get Scarlett buckled up and I'll pull over here," Edward suggested.

I nodded and put my daughter in her car seat, buckling her up. I then got into my car and spotted Edward's. I pulled in front of him and led the way to my home. Once we arrived I let us inside and set Scarlett in her playpen to sleep until the crib was fixed. We went into Scarlett's room and Edward immediately got to work fixing the crib with Jacob's old tools.

"I think I know what happened. The legs of the crib aren't screwed on tight. She must have rolled over and the legs were weak so it collapsed. It's an easy fix," Edward explained.

"Oh thank goodness. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to go buy a new crib," I said.

"That won't be necessary, all fixed," Edward told me, standing the crib up.

"Thank you so much Edward, really."

"No problem at all," Edward smiled.

I went and got Scarlett, picking her up carefully and setting her in the crib. I turned the monitor on and went into the living room where Edward was.

"I better get going, I'll call you later," Edward said.

"Alright, thanks again. I'll see you around," I replied.

Edward came over and gave me a quick hug then left. I sighed and cleaned up the dishes from dinner, thinking more about Edward. He was so sweet and I found myself wanting to spend more time with him. When I was with him the hurt subsided and I was able to smile. When he left I felt all the pain in full force, I felt miserable. I didn't know whether to be happy that I found a friend to make me happy or guilty for talking to another man so soon. I tried not to think about it as I got into bed and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking this long I moved and have been settling here and a lot of other things. Thanks for the patience! In the next chapter there will be a time skip. Please leave me a review (:  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy! I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm just a slow writer.**

*One year later*

I awoke to an alert from my phone, letting me know I had a text message. I looked over and smiled seeing the name, Edward. The text read, "Good morning beautiful." I felt like a high school girl again when it made me feel excited and giddy. I sighed, after over a year of being single after losing Jacob I was finally dating again. Edward and I had been together for about a month and he was perfect. He was great to Scarlett which was of course the most important thing to me. Just as I was thinking about all of this I heard my bedroom door creek open.

"Mom!" I heard my three year old little girl squeal.

"Hey baby girl, you're up early," I said, scooping her up close to me.

Scarlett giggled and twisted away as I tickled and kissed her. She pulled on my arm, forcing me to get up and follow her to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry sweetie? Do you want eggs?" I asked her.

She nodded and then ran off to the living room and I heard her playing with a toy piano. I smiled and began preparing breakfast, scrambling eggs and heating some sausage up. I'd finally adjusted to being a single mom after a year. While it still broke my heart to wake up alone and think that Scarlett had already forgotten who he was. I was trying to make sure I showed her pictures of him every day and let her know who he was; she was just too young to really understand. I felt bad that she was going to grow up and never remember who her real dad was. I sighed and turned the stove off, putting breakfast on a plate and going to get Scarlett.

"You want to eat?" I asked her, picking her up and setting her in her booster seat with the food in front of her.

"Momma, juice?" Scarlett asked.

I got her some and then when we were done I went to dress her. One thing that hadn't changed was how spoiled my little girl was. Her closet was filled to the capacity with clothes, hair ribbons, and shoes. I picked out some jeans, a shirt, black boots, a bow, and a pink jacket. I put them on her and along with a bracelet Jacob had gotten her.

"Edward is coming to go play outside in the snow with us baby girl. Would you like that?" I asked, smiling.

"Eddie?" She squealed.

I giggled and nodded, picking her up. Scarlett was the only one who could call Edward Eddie and get away with it. Scarlett adored Edward which made me even happier. I sat her in the living room while we waited for Edward's arrival. Scarlett played with blocks and watched TV while I cleaned up the breakfast mess. There was a knock on the door just as I was finishing up cleaning. I smiled and went to answer it, seeing Edward there. He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. We stepped inside and Scarlett squealed and ran to him, throwing her arms around his legs.

"Hey sweetheart," Edward said, picking her up and kissing her forehead.

"Hi Eddie!" Scarlett replied, hugging him.

"You want to go play outside?" Edward asked.

Scarlett nodded and squirmed to get down, running at the door.

"Scarlett Michelle don't you dare go in the street!" I yelled, chasing her out.

"Bella, go get a jacket, it's freezing, I'll get her," Edward said, running past me and picking my little girl up, tickling her.

I smiled, loving to watch them interact together. I grabbed a jacket and put on some boots before heading outside. I smiled at the two of them building a small snowman in the yard.

"Hey baby girl, are you having fun?" I asked, smiling widely at her.

"Yes! We make snowman!" Scarlett exclaimed excitedly.

"I see that! Good job sweetie," I said, beginning to help form the snowman.

We spent about an hour working on it and then I noticed Scarlett shivering and turning red.

"Are you cold sweetie?" I asked Scarlett.

She nodded and I took her from Edward, feeling her forehead which felt hot.

"Edward does she feel hot to you?" I asked him.

"She's burning up Bella, let's get her inside," Edward replied after feeling her head.

I nodded, holding her close and walking inside. I took her temperature which was 102.1.

"That came on fast; she was fine this morning…" I said.

"We were out too long for her I guess; she's really small for a three year old. We shouldn't have had her outside for an hour at this temperature," Edward told me.

"I didn't even think of that. I think I have some medicine, I'll go grab it."

I went and grabbed the medicine that was supposed to reduce fever for children. I gave it to Scarlett and then put her in her bed.

"Momma I no feel good," Scarlett complained.

"I know baby girl, I'm sorry. The medicine should help, just get some rest."

I sighed and walked back out to the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Poor thing, I feel so stupid I didn't think anything of keeping a three year old out in the snow for an hour," I sighed.

"She'll be fine, stuff happens," Edward said to me.

"I guess so," I replied, leaning on his shoulder.

"Does she ever ask about Jacob anymore?"

"Nope… It's sad. I'm trying my best to remind her of him and it's just not happening. She was just too young when he died. She does recognize him in pictures but she doesn't ask where he went anymore. I can't decide if it's best this way or not. In a way I guess it's good that she isn't constantly missing him and wondering where he went. Yet, on the other hand I do not want her to forget who her father is. He loved her so much and it would kill him if I let her forget."

"She won't remember him as in remember spending time with him. I know you won't let her forget who he was though, which is good. She has a right to know who her father was and that he loved her very much."

"Yeah I know. I'll always talk to her about him. I'm glad she has you though, she loves you so much."

"I love her too; she has a way of stealing hearts. You'll have to watch out when she's old enough to date. She'll be a heartbreaker."

"I don't even want to think of her dating."

Edward chuckled at me and pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled against him and automatically thought of Jake, and how I used to sit right here in this same way with him. I felt bad immediately but I knew Edward would understand. While I felt strongly for Edward and I truly cared for him, Jake had been my husband. Edward expected it to be this way, he knew it might be hard to be in a relationship with someone who not only had a kid, but had lost her husband in a tragic accident. Yet, I still felt bad none the less when I was with Edward and the first thing that popped in my mind was Jake.

"Bella? You look very deep in thought, are you OK?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah just thinking about everything…"

"It's OK Bella; you have every right to think about everything, you've been through a lot."

"You are too good to me."

"Never, you deserve the best."

"I was thinking maybe if Scarlett wakes up and her temperature is gone maybe we could call Rose, Alice, and Angela and do some shopping. Scarlett is finally outgrowing some of her clothes from last year. I thought she was going to wear 2T clothes forever. It seems like she is physically growing so slow. She's about a year behind height and weight wise."

"I wouldn't worry about it Bella, she's growing at a steady rate. She's just going to be petite, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know, just first time mother worries. I guess I don't mind, I never want her to grow up. She can stay three forever, it seems like just yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital."

Edward just chuckled and yawned, "I think I need to nap too."

"Sounds good to me," I replied, getting up and following him into my room.

"Momma, Eddie, I waked up!" I heard Scarlett exclaim.

"Hey baby, did you have a nice nap?" I asked.

"Yep! I hungry momma."

"Alright. Want to call Auntie Rose and Alice and go get food and shop?"

"Yes, I go put shoes on," she replied, skipping out of the room.

"Edward, I'm going to call Rose and Alice now if you want to come with."

"Yeah I'm up, I'll go help Scarlett while you call," Edward replied, giving me a quick kiss before going to Scarlett's room.

"Hello?" I heard from the phone after I had dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Alice, we were going to get something to eat and do some shopping for Scarlett. Would you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Yeah of course I will! Just let me get Aubree ready and see if Jasper wants to come too."

"Alright, do you want to meet around 2?"

"Yeah, see you then Bella," Alice replied before hanging up.

Alice had given birth to little Aubree about three months ago, she got pregnant right after Jake died. She was a natural mother, and adored Aubree more than anything. Her and Jasper both were both fantastic parents. Next I called Rose, who also agreed to come with Emmett, Dylan, and Lilly.

"Everyone is coming Edward… And whoah!" I exclaimed, starting to giggle uncontrollably when I saw Scarlett.

"Sorry Bells, I really did try to fix her hair… but I did something wrong…" Edward said.

"What were you trying to do it it?" I asked, still cracking up laughing.

Edward didn't reply, just pouted a little. Scarlett had three different ponytails in her hair and something that I think was supposed to be some sort of braid.

"You just let me worry about her hair from now on," I chuckled, brushing her hair out and putting a little curling spray and bow in. "At least you picked out a good outfit," I reassured him.

Scarlett wore a navy blue trench coat, jeans, and brown boots. With her little blue bow she looked precious.

"You ready to go shopping baby girl?" I asked.

"Yep!" she replied.

"I don't know if I'm ready. You, Rose, and Alice shopping is always guaranteed to be crazy," Edward joked.

"Oh whatever, Emmett and Jasper are coming too," I said.

"Daddy, up!" Scarlett said, lifting her arms for Edward to pick her up.

I stared at Scarlett, shocked. She had never called Edward daddy before. I looked up and he looked just as surprised as he lifted her up. It made sense as much as Edward was around and he did fill in the father figure for her. It made me happy to hear her call him that but at the same time it was sad to know that Jake didn't get very long to be her daddy. If anyone could try to fill his shoes it was Edward, though.

"Scarlett, why don't you go get my car keys off the hook and my purse?" I suggested.

She nodded and Edward put her down, watching her run out.

"Are you OK with her calling you that?" I asked, hoping it hadn't freaked him out..

"Oh yeah it's fine. I was just surprised is all; I didn't expect her to say that. It's good though, I do want to fill a father role for her. She needs a dad in her life. I'm glad she sees me that way, I'm honored," Edward replied, smiling.

I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you for being so great to us, especially to her. You're right, she does need a father figure, and you're perfect for that."

"I'm so proud to be that, and I'm even prouder to be your boyfriend," Edward smiled, kissing me.

"Mommy, Daddy! No kissing, eww!" Scarlett scolded.

"Sorry baby girl," I giggled, picking her up and kissing her forehead.

"Alright girls let's go, we're going to be late," Edward said, leading us out to the car.

"This is going to be a fun day," I smiled, getting into the car.

**A/N: It's been forever since I've posted on this story! I've been working on this chapter for a very long time. Hopefully people still want to read it. There are pictures on my website of Scarlett's outfits and of her and all the other characters! Thanks for reading, leave me a review please!**


End file.
